Teenage Vampire
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: How Breanna copes with being a teenage vampire. Can she keep her cool, or will it all blow up in her face? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Vampire

~All characters belong to Sega except for Taylor, Brenna, Tricia, Breanna, and any other O.C's I have forgotten~

Breanna's P.O.V

My phone was ringing. I instantly picked it up, hoping it was Shadow. "Hello?" My voice was shaky. Another bad day at school. I was hit, made fun of, and much worse. Welcome to my life. "Hey babe." I was right, it was Shadow. My heart started beating a million times a minute, he has been acting odd for a couple weeks now. "What's up?" I hope my voice didn't sound desperate. "I need to talk to you, it's important." His voice was quiet and I could just make out what he was saying. It seemed like he didn't want anyone to hear, not even me. Maybe he was going to break up with me. I took a deep breathe. "Fine, where are we going to meet." There was silence for a couple of minutes. "The alley beside McDonald's" He hung up immediately. "Great." I told myself. "Just great"

I walked to the alley. Alley way's were one of my fears. There were druggies, criminals, gangs, and all sorts of bad people waiting for an innocent girl like me to walk by. I felt arms snake around my waist. I almost screamed, but someone put their hand over my mouth. "Jeez Bre, it's just me." I recognized the deep voice. He took his hand away from my mouth and replaced it with his lips. I wasn't in the mood. I lightly pushed him so there was at least a little distance between us now. "What, am I a bad kisser or something?" He smirked at me. I shook my head. "No, it's just, people could be watching." He started kissing my neck now. "Shadow I said stop!" He let out a small grunt and rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what you wanted to talk about already." I was angry. He never tried to that before. What was wrong with him? "I don't know how to say it without you either, not believing me, or you never wanting to see me again." He was looking at the ground nervously. Shuffling his feet. "Just spit it out!" My anger was rising. I just wanted to leave this stupid alley, go home, and go to sleep. "I'm a vampire."

I stood there shocked. "What the hell!" I didn't believe him, I wouldn't believe him. He was just putting off the real problem.

I wasn't thinking when I saw a knife on the ground. Shadow stood there wide eyed. Shaking his head, telling me not to do it, but I couldn't resist. I grabbed the knife and made it hover above my wrist. I smiled at Shadow. I closed my eyes and felt pain run threw my arms. Blood was flowing, I could feel it. I opened my eyes. Shadow disappeared. "Wow, he really was faking." I started to walk away. "Who said anything about faking baby?" Shadow was standing in front of me, bearing his fangs. "Damn." I muttered. Shadow grabbed my wrist and started licking the blood. It felt amazing, until the bleeding stopped. He wanted more, I could tell just by looking at him. He dug his fangs into my skin. "No, Shadow stop, it hurts, I believe you now, just let me go!" I was screaming at him. He didn't stop. That was the last thing I remembered. After that, everything went black.

Shadow's P.O.V

I can't believe I did that. I just sucked my own girlfriend's blood. Damn, it tasted great though. Better than anyone else's. It tasted really sweet, kind of like candy. That's besides the point though, she's unconscious now, and it's all my fault. I've got to take her home. I picked her up. Making sure she was in a comfortable position, but also making sure if she woke up she wouldn't be able to slap my face. Lot's of people were staring at me. They probably saw what just happened. I hissed and bared my fangs. They all backed away. I smirked. They knew I was dangerous, but not THAT dangerous.

I brought her to my house. Gently placed her on my bed. I went to go sleep on the couch. Yes, I sleep, some vampires sleep, other's don't. It wouldn't affect me if I didn't sleep, but I had nothing better to do.

When I woke up, the first thing I did was go check on Breanna. Still out cold, but she moved a little bit. Twitching slightly, her face showed a hurt expression. She was either going to die, or turn into a vampire as well. I'm hoping she turns into a vampire. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, watching her die, and know it was my fault. If she was dieing though, she wouldn't be moving. That's a pretty good sign. The problem is, she won't be the same. She'll turn really flirty, and crave affection. At least for a couple months anyway. That probably explains why I didn't listen to her when she told me to stop kissing her. I couldn't help it. I've only been a vampire for a couple of weeks now. I was bit when I left my window open, stupid mistake.

Breanna's P.O.V

I'm stupid, so, so, so, so stupid. I'm going to die now, I just know it. All I feel is pain. I can't talk, or wake up for that matter. Why did I have to be so stubborn. I should've just believed him. Now, I'm going to die at the age of 16 and miss out on college, having a family, and getting married. Oh the agony!

It feels like I'm burning. Is this what dieing feels like, or did Shadow do something to me. I guess I'll find out. I tried to speak again. "Sh-sh- Shadow?" Finally, maybe I won't die. I can speak, but I still can't move. I can hear my surroundings as well. Shadow's been cursing at himself for the past hour. I heard him walk in. "Breanna? Where you talking for real, or was I hallucinating." I mentally smiled. "Yes, baby, I'm fine." There was silence. "Oh thank god!" Shadow lifted me up so my head would rest on his chest. He was stroking my hair. "Just think about waking up. Don't talk to me, save all your energy." I nodded and all was silent.

According to Shadow, I've been "sleeping" for over a week, but I'm awake now. The first thing I did was hug Shadow. I was kind of hesitant at first because he bit me and all, but I did. Next I checked my phone. Over 50 messages most from Taylor and Tricia. There was a couple from Brenna though. I had 100 missed calls. All from Taylor. I sighed. Better go check the mirror.

I walked into the bathroom and opened my mouth in front of the mirror. I had fangs. I also felt a burning sensation in my throat. I didn't notice it till now. It hurt like hell. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I turned into a vamp. "Nice." I muttered. I walked outside. Probably wasn't a good idea, but I needed fresh air. I needed to move. Needed to get this feeling out of my throat. "Breanna! Stop!" Shadow was calling me. I ignored him. He grabbed my wrist. "Breanna, you don't want to do this." I let out a low hiss and pulled my wrist out of his grip. "I want to, I want this damn burning feeling out of my damn throat, and I want you to leave me alone." Shadow just stared at me and nodded. He walked back to his house. I felt a surge of guilt run through my body, but it was gone in seconds.

I went to the alley Shadow bit me in. I was pretty sure no one would notice a few druggies missing. Maybe a few other people walking by. I smirked to myself. I saw a drunk guy stumble around, giggling like a little school girl. "Hey baby, what's shaking?" He stopped right in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh, everything is just perfect darling." I smirked at him. He's the perfect target. I started sucking on his neck. He let out a moan of pleasure. As soon as he relaxed a bit more. I bit him. He screamed in pain, in agony, in discomfort. The blood flooded into my mouth. It tasted heavenly.

When I was finished, he was drained of blood, not even a single drop left. I killed about five more people, using the same technique. I was content now. I didn't have the burning sensation anymore and was quite happy with myself. I exited the alley way, making sure I wasn't seen.

I knocked on Shadow's door the next day. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I knocked a third time. This time the door swung open. It almost knocked me off balance. "What do you want?" Shadow looked hurt. I couldn't remember why, but I thought it was my fault. "I'm so sorry Shadow!" I hugged him tightly. I was crying again. Damn, I've been emotional lately. DAMN, I've used the word damn a lot. Shadow patted my back. "How many people did you kill?" I stared at him, confused out of my mind. "I didn't kill anyone." I tilted my head. "Yeah, you did, your throat was burning and you left." It was all coming back to me now, me yelling at Shadow, sucking the drunk guys blood, and all those other people. I started sobbing loudly. "Why did I do that?" I was more talking to myself, then Shadow, but he answered anyway. "You were thirsty, cranky, and acting like a rebellious teenager, therefore, you didn't listen to me." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Alright _dad_, I'll be a good little angel from now on." He laughed at that. "I didn't say to be a total angel. Just more obedient." We were still outside. "So, are you going to let me in, or are you going o let the whole neighbourhood listen to our conversation?" Some people walking were staring at us strangely. "Wait, I have a surprise." He walked inside. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the concrete. I don't have a lot of patience.

When he came back he was holding something in a little box. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I just stared at him for a while. "Are you going to open it, or gawk at me all day?" I sighed and took the box. Inside was a pretty little silver necklace. "Oh my goodness, Shadow its gorgeous! Thank you." He went to put it around my neck, but I moved out of the way. "Your too slow!" I did a lame Sonic impression Tricia would've killed me for doing. "Really?" He quickly moved towards me and picked me up. "What happened to being an angel?" He asked. "You told me not to be a total angel." I smirked. "That's not what I meant." He placed me back on the ground. "I know." I replied. Shadow rolled his eyes at me and put the necklace around my neck.

I've been a vampire for a week now. I'm coping with it. I'm going to admit, this isn't like 'Twilight', I can't survive on animal blood. Believe me I've tried. I have to drink human/Mobian blood. It's the only way to keep my throat from burning, which gives me mood swings. I don't kill anymore than 5 people in a week, and most of them are from alleys. Shadow's been training me to control my thirst. It's pretty difficult. As long as I don't think about it, I can last at a maximum of 2 days without blood. I'm going to keep training to improve it. Don't even ask if I sparkle, the answer is no, I don't turn into a pile of ashes in the sunlight either. I look just like a normal person, some Mobians like Scourge have fangs, so it's no problem going back to school and having a whole bunch of people ask me: why is your fur a paler shade of purple, or, why don't you go to school when it's sunny, questions like that. I'm not immortal either. That would be awesome, but not true. These are all the things I have learned about being a vampire. Not as interesting as I thought. I have to go back to school in the morning. I'm telling my homeroom teacher I fell down a flight of stairs and became unconscious. I doubt he'll believe me, but it's worth a shot.

At school Taylor, Tricia, and Brenna confronted me. Each with concerned looks on their faces. "What's the real reason you weren't at school?" Tricia asked. "Yeah, we know you wouldn't just fall down a flight of stairs and be away from school for a week, and then take an extra couple days to recover." Taylor's expression was cold. She hated being lied to, even if she lied about her crushes a lot. Brenna was silent. "Does it involve Shadow?" I gagged as soon as Tricia finished the sentence. "You want the truth?" All three girls nodded their heads. "I'm a vampire." They just stared at me for a second and burst out laughing. "Yeah right, nice try Breanna, but we are smarter than that." Brenna giggled. I hissed and bared my teeth. Showing off my fangs. People were staring at me and Tricia and Brenna went silent. Taylor thought I was wearing fake teeth and continued laughing. "Prove it? Bite the next person that walks by." Taylor yelled. I took a deep breathe. Can't believe I'm going to do that. I'll just nip them, so that no venom enters their system and they don't hit the ground unconscious like I did, and I won't drain all their blood so they don't die. Just a little nip on the neck. I kept running that through my head. Espio walked by. Taylor's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Hey Espio, come here for a sec will yeah?" I called. "Sure…?" He looked confused. I took a deep breathe. I lightly nipped him. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted the blood. I bit down harder and I heard Taylor scream. Espio's body stiffened. People were staring at me. I'll never be able to go to the school again, I just know it. Tricia started pulling on my arm. Brenna took off, too scared to see what would happen next. "Breanna, we believe you, let Espio!" Tricia was screaming at me. I let go. "I'm going to need to bite him again to take the venom out, I'm immune to it, it can't affect me." I explained to the two remaining girls. Taylor nodded.

I bit Espio one last time and I let out a little hiccup. "_Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup._" I kept hiccupping. I ran to the water fountain and chugged down a whole bunch of water. I sat down on the floor, head on my knees. I was crying. I almost killed one of my best friend's boyfriends. "I'm a monster. A mean, untrustworthy, irresponsible monster. My little sister, Tessie is dead, my friends are scared of me, and I don't listen to my boyfriend. I knew what I had to do.

After school, I ran into my house. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went to my room to look myself in the mirror. I held the knife up to my throat and closed my eyes. This is it. I slowly brought it closer. When I could feel the blade on my throat, I couldn't move it any further. Not because I was stopping myself, but someone grabbed the knife. "What do you think your doing little missy?" It was Shadow. "I'm protecting the world from the monster I have become." He led my hand away from the knife. Forced me to place it on my dresser. He brought me close. "Did you ever think about how I'd feel if you were gone?" I nodded. "I haven't been listening to you lately, so I thought I would be doing you a favour." Shadow sighed. "No, I'd be terribly upset to see you gone. I thought about killing myself to keep you safe, but I realized I'd just hurt you even more." I talked to him for the rest of the day, not about vampire stuff, normal people stuff. I needed to feel normal for just a little tiny bit longer.

Well, that's the life of a teenage vampire, it can only get better right? WRONG! Worst things can happen, and they will happen. I never did go back to that school. I didn't talk to any of my old friends after the incident with Espio. I always have Shadow to help me through everything. For now, I'll stick to training on controlling my thirst and acting normal.

**I have been thinking about vampires lately and what it would be like to get bitten by one. I didn't want to copy Stephanie Meyers idea on vampire from the Twilight Saga, and I didn't want to copy the author of Dracula's idea either. So, that's how I got vampires being like normal people. No one would think of them as normal people. Just demons who suck blood. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Vampire: Chapter 2

All characters belong to Sega except for Breanna and Rupert

I had a blindfold over my eyes. Shadow was leading me to what ever surprise he had in store. "Are we almost there?" I whined. I was getting curious. We've been walking for over an hour and I didn't like not being able to see. "We're here." Shadow stopped and I ran into him, hitting my head on a table. "Think you could've given me a warning?" I rubbed my head. "Oh, sorry." He helped me up. "Take off the blindfold." I did. We were in a big, dark room probably a couple feet underground. In front of me was a giant tube. "What's that?"

I stared at the tube, trying to interpret what was going on. "It's going to uh, help you with your, um, thirst problem." Shadow tensed. "I do not have a thirst problem, I am fine!" I yelled. I didn't think I had a thirst problem, so I started killing lots of Mobians again. The world's overpopulated anyway. Shadow put his hands on my shoulders. "Breanna, killing 20 people a week isn't good." He then, lifted me up and walked into the tube. "Says the guy with the gun." I mumbled. The tube started glowing a fluorescent green. Everything went black. I clung onto Shadow like a baby would cling to its mother.

The door finally opened. The first person I noticed was Espio. "What's he doing here? I thought I sucked out all the venom I injected into him." I was confused. I remember biting Taylor's boyfriend because they didn't believe I was a vampire. That's why I quit school. "You did. The next day you went a bit crazy, tracked him down, and bit him. That's a little side effect you get from drinking venom." I started crying. Taylor would probably never see Espio again, and it was my fault.

A big black lab walked over. "Shadow, long time no see. How's it going?" He gave Shadow a big bear hug. I stood there awkwardly. "I'm good, but I'm here about my girlfriend." Shadow nodded at me. The Labrador looked me over. "Ah, she's a keeper isn't she?" The lab laughed. Shadow wasn't laughing. "Touch her, and your dead." Shadow glared and the lab went silent. "Well, let's get to it. I'm Rupert and I'll be training you on how to control your thirst." I just nodded. "I'm Breanna." I crossed my arms, I didn't want to be here at all. "Follow me." Rupert walked away. I followed reluctantly. There were litres of blood everywhere. "You got a little something there." Shadow pointed at his chin. I wiped my chin with my sleeve. It was drool, maybe I did have a problem. "You get this." Rupert passed me a 5 litre container of thick, red liquid. My mouth started to water again. "You have to use this within a 5 month time span. If you learn to distract yourself, and use only the 5 litres, you get another 5 litres for the next five months." Rupert took a swig of his own container. "If you don't know more of this tasty stuff for a week." I gulped. I knew what happens when I don't get enough blood. My eyes go from brown to a bright red, and I'm not that friendly. That's all I'm going to say.

I've established a daily routine. When I first wake up, I take a little bit of blood. Then, I wrestle with Shadow a little bit. Even if I'm not that strong, it takes my mind of things. He usually kisses me after a couple minutes though. After, I practise self-defence. One I tire myself out I'll read a book for the rest of the day. I take another bit of blood before I go to sleep.

It's been 2 weeks since I first got here. Vampires have been disappearing. Rupert is worried that they ran away. I have a feeling it's more than that. I think someone is kidnapping all the vampires. I shake the thought out of my head and go look for Shadow. I definitely need a distraction. I searched all over. No sign of him. I saw Rupert and decided to ask him. "Rupert, do you know where Shadow went?" Rupert shook his head. "He disappeared along with Espio." I nodded with tear filled eyes and walked back to my room. This couldn't be happening. My boyfriend is gone, and he didn't tell me. Why does this always happen to me?

I have sat in my bed for over a week and the blood is almost gone. Rupert was right, I do need to be distracted. I heard footsteps coming from outside my door. I didn't care who it was, or why they were at my door. I just wanted to see Shadow again. "Breanna, we found Shadow, open the door." My eyes lit up. I didn't recognize the voice, but I was too happy to notice. I opened the door and I was pinned against a wall. One guy had me pinned while a second one blindfolded me, tied my hands and feet, and gagged me. There was some sort of liquid in the cloth. My world slowly turned black.

I woke up chained to a wall. There was a clear window and I could see Shadow with his head down. I looked at myself and saw myself covered in cuts and bruises. I also saw a puddle of blood around me. Shadow looked up. He saw me all beat up and hw clenched his fists. He'd kill whoever did this to me. I heard the shatter of glass. Shadow was standing in front of me now. His expression was sad. "Breanna, who ever did this to you…" He broke off in the middle of his sentence and kneeled down. He brushed his hand over my blood stained arm. When he went to lean in for a kiss, chains shot out of the wall and wrapped around him. They started pulling him away. "SHADOW!" Tears ran down my face. I tried to run , but my chains just pulled me back against the wall.

I sat there, all alone. On my left, there was a puddle of water, I could see my reflection. My eyes changed to red and I smiled evilly, revealing my fangs. I stood up and yanked on the chains. The wall caved in and I was free. Now all I had to do was find Shadow. The first room I looked in was Espio's. I decided to let him go, since he wouldn't be a vampire if I didn't bite him. I kicked the door about three times before it swung open. Espio flinched. "Oh, Breanna. Your letting me out right?" I nodded and pulled out the chains. "Let everyone else go, I'm going to go find Shadow." I was determined to find him. Espio nodded and turned invisible.

Now, if I was a kidnapper where would I hide a super strong hedgehog. I double checked the entire building, still nothing. "If you want your boyfriend there was in thing you must do." I couldn't pinpoint where the voice is coming from. "I'll do anything, anything, j-just please don't hurt him." I was on my hands and knees now. "You, have a power all vampires wish to have, you must die before your strength increases." The voice was stern. I nodded my head. "Follow the path." The voice began to fade. I followed all the red arrows that popped up. It led me into a weapons room. I picked a simple knife.

Shadow was being dragged into the room by a man in all black. "You have 10 minutes to say goodbye." The man left and locked the door behind him. "Why'd you do that Breanna? You didn't need to find me." Shadow looked disappointed. "B-but, I wouldn't be able to live without you." I was crying. "Now your going to die anyway." Shadow put his arms around me. "I'm sorry Shadow, but just remember, I'll always love you." I kissed him one last time. I held the knife up to my chest and pain swept through me.

I felt my legs give out, everything was a blur, then, I felt something catch me. "Keep your eyes open, you have to stay with me." It was Shadow's voice. I slowly nodded my head, but I didn't know how much longer I could last, or how much blood I've lost. My world was slowly beginning to fade.

**CLIFFHANGER! I got the idea from Shadow of Vlame. I wasn't going to add another chapter, but Shadow of Vlame and IloveSonic59runner wanted another one, so I added this one**


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Vampire: Chapter 3

All characters belong to their rightful owners! Only Breanna, Breanna's mom, Tessie, and Riptear the Seducer are rightfully mine!

**Breanna's P.O.V**

Every thing around me was black. I started walking aimlessly around, trying to find some sort of light source. "So this is what it's like to die…" I said to myself. I stopped walking. There was a bright white light, the one every one talks about when they almost die, but someone how live. Coming out of the light were two people, one taller woman, and a little girl. When they got closer I noticed they were my mom, who died when our house caught on fire, and my little sister Tessie, who died from a babysitter I hired. "Mom, Tessie!" I ran over and gave them both a hug. "Are you ready to leave this life sweetie?" My mom asked calmly. "Just follow us into the light!" Tessie beamed. I let go of them. "No, I'm not ready. I still have a lot to look forward to." I shook my head rapidly and ran in the opposite direction. I could here mom and Tess calling my name for me to come back.

My eyes shot open. "Breanna?" It was Shadow's voice. "Shadow? Am I dead?" I asked. "Uh, I don't think so." He gave me a strange look. I looked down and saw I was wearing a blood stained hospital gown. "Ew. What happened to me?" My eyes flicked back at Shadow who seemed to be in a state of shock. "You, uh, stabbed yourself trying to save me from some guy who said you had some "power." He laughed. "Oh…" I looked back down at the hospital gown. "When can I get out of this?" I asked impatiently. "When the doctor takes out your stitches and says its alright for you to leave." My eyes widened. "St-st-stitches." I hate anything that involves the hospital, needles, stethoscopes, even just looking at one of the rooms gives me the creeps. "Wait, who changed me into this anyway!" I screeched. "Um, I did?" His face went bright red. I raised a hand, preparing to slap him. "Before you slap me! I did it to save your life." Instead of slapping him, I hugged him. "Thank you."

The doctor came in with a clipboard while I was still hugging Shadow. "Oh, she's awake. I was coming in to take out her stitches." I froze. When the doctor came near me I started scratching, kicking, screaming, punching, and of course, I tried to bite him. "Uh, she's a feisty one isn't she." The doctor looked at Shadow and he nodded. "I'll give her laughing gas." He said. The doctor attached a mask to me and turned on a machine. I started inhaling the gases.

Once I had the mask off, I was a little tipsy. "Hey Shadow. What you doing tonight." I winked. "I'm taking care of my injured girlfriend." He laughed. "Oh, who's that, I'll bite her." I giggled hysterically. "So, your going to bite yourself?" He asked. "Good Shadow just keep talking her, distract her." The doctor said. "Who are you asshole." I spat. "Breanna, look at me." Shadow cut in to my conversation with the doctor. "I'd love to, why don't you take a seat over here instead of sitting in that chair all the way over there." I burst into laughter.

When I was back to myself, the stitches were out and I was able to leave the hospital. "How long was I unconscious for?" I asked giving Shadow a curious look. "About a month." He sighed. "Oh, you must have been scared." I looked at the ground. "No, I was so worried I was tempted to shoot the doctors for not taking care of you sooner." Shadow gave me a look that made me want to cry. "What took so long?" I asked, holding back tears. "On the day they were supposed to help you there was a lady giving birth." He sighed. "Oh, that's pleasant. I said sarcastically.

At home, I crashed on the couch, tired from the long day, "Tomorrow, I'm going to try and find my true power, and stop this evil maniac." I mumbled tiredly. "No, your not, that's enough scaring the crap out of me for a long time." He looked at me. "I'm going." I replied stubbornly before Shadow lifted me up into his lap. "Go to sleep." He whispered and started playing with my hair intently. I closed my eyes and slowly, drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, as hyper as a kid the day after Halloween. I quickly ate my breakfast and ran outside. "Where are you going?" Shadow called. "I told you last night!" I yelled back. Shadow hovered after me. I stopped in front of a big tree. I placed a hand on it. "There's chipmunks in there." I smiled. "Do you think the power all vampires want involves animals? Since I have a strong connection with them." I tilted my head. "Well lets see." He stood back. "Work your magic." He smirked. I smiled and looked into a hole in the tree, just as I suspected, there was a family of chipmunks in there. "Come here little guy." I cooed to one of them. I put my hand out and the chipmunk crawled towards it, and sniffed it before walking onto the palm of my hand. I looked at Shadow with a big smile on my face as he gave me a thumbs up. "Hey there little guy." I whispered. "Hi yeah!" He squeaked. "Whoa! You can talk?" I looked back at Shadow. "Did you hear that?" I beamed, but Shadow shook his head. "The question is, how can you understand me?" He responded with another question. "I don't know, I just said hi, and you talked back." I was getting angry. "Well, the only one who can talk to us is the vampire chosen to destroy Riptear the Seducer." The chipmunk stated. "Who's that." I tilted my head. "He's a very violent, evil vampire, who kidnaps other vamps to try and find the chosen one and finish him/her off before they find they're power and kill him." The chipmunk looked at it's family for a second. "Why is talking to animals the power though." That's what had me confused. "Well, vampires and animals are very much alike, so all of you guys want to be able to talk to us, we can also identify different vampires from their smells." The chipmunk laughed. "What?" I asked. "You're a shy, curious, bad tempered, quiet, underweight vampire who is madly in love with another vampire named Shadow the Hedgehog." The chipmunk laughed again. I blushed madly and turned away. "Thank you for everything Mr. Chipmunk." I called. "Girl's, never going to understand them. I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I got my information." I said to Shadow. "Good." He wrapped his arms around me. "Can we go home now?" He muttered. "Fine, race you. Even though I'll lose." I giggled and ran. Shadow hovered after me.

Of course, I lose the race, first off, skateboard shoes are not meant for racing, I fell in mud more times than I can count, and well, he's just fast. I walked into the house, muddy and out of breath. I staggered into my bedroom and locked the door. I took off my skinny jeans, hoodie, and t-shirt, and changed into short shorts and a tank top. I walked into the living room with a pencil behind my ear and a notebook. Shadow was sitting on the love seat watching TV. I turned it off. "That looks hot." Shadow smirked, checking me out. I "dropped" my notebook onto the ground. "Oops." I bent down to grab it. "Let me correct my self, that looks damn sexy." He laughed. "Come sit." He patted the seat beside him and winked. I walked over and put the notebook in my lap. "I just want to talk." I smiled. "As long as it's not the breaking up talk I'm all ears." He frowned. "It's not. I was talking to the chipmunk." I filled Shadow in on what the chipmunk told me while I wrote it down. "Wow, who knew chipmunks could be so smart!" Shadow beamed. I shook my head. "If I kiss you will you stop acting like a complete idiot." I laughed. "Maybe." He smirked. "Fine, come on." I took his hand and walked outside. "Why are we out here?" He moaned. "Because it's pretty." I dragged him to a big tree. "Hmph…" He said. I swung my legs around a branch and pulled myself up. I kept climbing till I was hidden in the leaves

Shadow followed me up. "You know tomorrow I'm going to look for this Riptear guy right?" I asked. "I figured." Shadow leaned in to kiss me when I heard purring. "Shadow are you purring?" I laughed. "No, I'm not a cat!" He yelled. I laughed harder. \

I climbed higher to find 3 leopards, a mom, a dad, and a baby. "Shadow come look!" I beamed. "What is possibly more important than-" He stopped when he saw me get closer to the cats. "Breanna be careful their dangerous!" He yelled. "May I see your baby?" I looked at the female leopard and she nodded. I carefully picked it up and it gave me a lick on the cheek. "Aw." I was in love with the leopard's adorable little face. I showed Shadow the baby and he just smiled at my excitement. "Why do you get so worked up over these?" He asked. "Because look at this little face!" I placed the leopard in Shadow's lap. "Meow" It purred and climbed up onto his shoulder. The mother leopard began to meow constantly. "Come on, mommy wants you." I picked the baby up again and gave it back to its mom.

I crawled back to Shadow and he put his arms around me and I observed the giant cats. "You know that could be us one day?" He whispered. "You wish!" I nudged him. "No, Breanna, I'm serious have you ever wondered about having a family." He showed a serious expression on his face. "Maybe sometimes, my mom never got the chance to really get the experience to have one… well, with me she did but she died when Tess was…" I began to cry. "Um, excuse me?" I heard the female leopard. "One sec." I balanced my way over the family again. "Yeah?" I asked shyly. "Kiss him." She said. "What?" I didn't understand. "You heard me, I can tell you like him." She purred and rubbed her head against her husbands. "Fine." I walked back over to Shadow. "What was that about?" I gently pressed my lips against Shadow's. "What gave you the change of heart." He smirked at me. "My conscious told me." I smiled and kissed him again and he gladly kissed me back.

We continued kissing till I heard a small mew. I pulled away and when I turned around I saw the baby leopard. I lifted him up. "Hello!" He said. The leopard purred. I held it close to me and rested my head against Shadow's chest. "Like that idea of a family now?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Not anytime soon, I defeat Riptear." The little leopard yawned and fell asleep in my arms. The two older leopards smiled sleepily before also turning in for the night. I gave Shadow one more kiss before also falling asleep.

I woke and I was still in the tree with Shadow and the leopards. "Good it wasn't a dream." I smiled. The baby cat was purring in my arms. "I love you." It said. "I love you too." I giggled. "Who do you love?" Shadow yawned. "The leopard." I replied. "So you were just kissing me for no reason last night? Do I not deserve those 3 words after everything I've done for you?" He frowned, but ended up laughing. "I love you." I rolled my eyes. "Love you too!" He said and hugged me. I put the leopard down and it ran back to its mom. "Bye guys!" I yelled to the leopards and I swung myself down from the tree. Shadow jumped. "Show off…" I muttered. "What was that?" He asked throwing me over his shoulder. "I meant to say you are the fastest and hottest hedgehog in the world and I would be lost without your amazingly amazingness." I mocked a girly girl's voice. "That's better." He said putting me down.

I packed the supplies me and Shadow would need for our journey to find Riptear the Seducer. A knife (mostly for me), food, water, hiking boots(again, mostly for me), clothes, flashlight, and a compass. "There all set." I said zipping up the backpack. "Let's go then." Shadow replied leading me out the door.

It was a beautiful day, too bad it was going to be wasted. We began our walk in the forest. I kicked a tree. "What was that for?" Shadow asked curiously. "Wait for it…" A couple minutes later an eagle fell out of the tree. "He was spying on us." I grabbed it by the throat. "What do you know about Riptear?" I glared at the bird. "I don't know anything. I wouldn't tell you anyway!" I squeezed tighter on the birds throat. "Fine I'll tell you!" He squawked. "He has a hidden cave under water. He is also the most violent, mean, evil, despised, vampire in the world. He has the power to poison someone just by spitting on them, vampire, or human." I shiver ran up my spine. "Thank you." I let the bird go and it flied away. "Why'd you choke a bird?" Shadow questioned worriedly. "It knew things about our enemy." I responded emotionlessly. "Are you going to tell me." He questioned again. "No." I replied.

We walked in silence until we reached the ocean. "This is the ocean, I can feel it." I stared at the body of water. "I'll get scuba gear." Shadow hovered off.

Shadow came back 5 minutes later with the equipment we needed. "You stole it and sucked the blood out of everyone inside didn't you?" I taped my foot impatiently. "Maybe, but here." He tossed me a giant bottle of the red liquid I craved the most, blood. I chugged it down in a couple of seconds and licked the remaining blood off my lips. I put the scuba diving equipment on me and dove into the water with Shadow close behind me.

After a while of swimming we met up with a pod of dolphins. One swam over to me and started making its echolocation noises. "Follow me and my friends, we know the way to the cave your looking for." The dolphin stated. "How do you know that's what I'm looking for?" I asked. "I can sense it." She replied. "Grab my dorsal fin." I did as the dolphin said and nodded at Shadow for him to do the same as another dolphin stood in front of him.

The dolphins led us to the cave. I thanked the mammals before we swam to the surface of the cave. Now the only thing standing between me and Riptear was whatever was inside the cave and I knew I was ready for it. Ready to save the world we vampires lived in, even if it would cost my life, again.

**Another chapter finished. Sorry for the late update, had a bit of "Writer's block", but it's all good now! Not the best chapter, but I tried. I wanted something with animals that were not Mobian because I love them! Especially dolphins and leopards.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All characters belong to their rightful owners!

You know I've always wanted to go scuba diving. See the mystery of life underwater. I just never thought I'd be doing it to save a whole bunch of "mythical" creatures, me being one of them.

I was standing in front of the cave. Waiting, not sure why, but I was waiting. This is where I was either going to save vampires, or die trying. I took a step forwards. "Breanna wait." Shadow grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked impatiently. "Just… be prepared for anything." He mumbled. "Will do!" I smiled and walked into the cave.

If I didn't have night vision I'd probably be screwed. The cave would be pitch black for a normal Mobian. I heard screeching, coming from above me. I looked up to see a giant family of bats. "Why are bats in an underwater cave?" I looked at Shadow. "Eeek, we were brought in here, eeek." One of the bats flew down and perched itself on my arm. "How do you guys live?" I asked curiously. "Eek, we're vampire bats, eek!" It screeched. "Strange coincidence." I mumbled. The bat flew back up to the ceiling without another word.

"Come on." I grabbed Shadow's hand and walked faster. "Why don't I just carry you? We'll get there faster." Shadow sighed. "I don't like being carried." I glared. "Humph." He sighed again. Suddenly, rocks began to fall from the ceiling. "Uh, I like that carrying idea now." My eyes went wide as I stared at the rocks. Shadow laughed and picked me up.

Shadow hovered with me in his arms when one of the rocks came down and scraped my temple. I sent out a scream of pain. "My head!" I screeched and instinctively placed my hand over my now bloodied head. "Breanna!" Shadow placed me down. "I'm fine, just, a little dizzy." I went to take a step and ended up tripping over my own feet. "Why am I here again?" I sat down resting my head against the cold, damp, stone wall of the cave. "You're going to save all the vampires in the world." His expression was depressing. "I'm no hero." I felt my eyes tear up as a searing pain shot through my body. "Let me see your wound." Shadow reached for my head and I flinched. "I won't touch it." He told me. My body began to shake uncontrollably and I nodded my head. Shadow turned my head to get a better look at the cut. "It's not that bad, hopefully everything will be ok." As if Shadow jinxed the outcome of my future, my body went limp.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I watched her life slowly slip away from me again. I watched her body turn lifeless, her back leaning against and her eyes expressionless, not blinking. "I'm an idiot!" I kicked the wall. "I should've gotten her to stay at home! Now she's gone!"

I picked up Breanna's body and walked over to the caves entrance. I attached my scuba gear back on to me and swam to the surface. I walked her back to the house and laid her down on the couch of our house. "I'll be back, I got a bone to pick with Riptear." I kissed Breanna's forehead and walked back to the ocean.

I entered the cave for the second time, with gun in hand I uneasily walked in the direction of the falling rocks. "This is for Breanna." I clenched my fists. "Where are you Riptear!" I yelled and I heard laughter echoing through the cave. "Come find me hedgehog." The voice was coming from every direction, making it hard to pinpoint exactly where he was. I pointed my gun at the wall covered in my girlfriend's blood. I could feel tears filling my eyes. "Don't cry." I muttered to myself and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes tightly and I heard a loud _bang_. I opened my eyes to see a giant hole in the wall. "Huh, didn't think that would work." I smirked and walked into it.

Standing in front of me was a giant machine. "What the hell…" Laughter filled the room and I knew my target was here. The man in the black hood jumped from the ceiling. "Hello Shadow, where's your little girlfriend. Don't you remember, I told you she was a 'real keeper'." Riptear took off his hood, revealing the lab that was supposed to help Breanna with her _little_ thirst problem. "Rupert…?" I asked hesitantly. "Hey buddy." He smirked. "What's this machine do?" I stared at it curiously. "Oh nothing, just capable of controlling the minds of all the vampires in the world." His smirk got bigger. "Wanna be the first to test it?" I loaded my gun, prepared to shoot. "You think that's gonna work, your girlfriend_ the chosen one_ is dead remember? Thanks to my-" I noticed a knife in Rupert's chest. "What…the…hell…." I turned around and saw Breanna, crawling on the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind her. "Breanna? How are you alive?" I carefully picked her up. "Did you check my pulse when I passed out smart-ass!" She laughed, but ended up coughing up more blood. "No… but-" Breanna cut me off with a kiss. "You talk too much!" She giggled. "Thanks, now I got blood in my mouth." I started walking her out of the cave. "Well, aren't you a vampire?" She looked up at me. "Yeah, but vamp blood tastes different."

At home, I looked at Breanna's head, which seemed to be healing. "How did you heal so quickly without going to the hospital?" I started continuously poking her side, making her squirm in my arms. "I dunno I'm the _chosen one_, maybe it's like, another one of my super powers!" She made herself go cross-eyed. "Whatever. Oh yeah, now that Rupert is dead, how bout that family thing?" I smirked at her. "Maybe!" Breanna snuggled up into my chest and closed her eyes.

_**Yeaaaah, not the best story ever, in my mind anyway. At least I finished it though…that's all that matters, I ain't no quitter :D**_


End file.
